


Sleepy Persuasion

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: It’s hard to get out of bed when you have a very persuasive boyfriend.





	Sleepy Persuasion

It was dim, the faint morning light leaking out of the edges in the curtains, casting just enough light that Patton could make out the shapes of the desk, the dresser, and most importantly, the softly-breathing lump pressed to his chest.

 

Virgil’s hair was every which way, his freckles on full display without the makeup to hide behind. The frown that usually adorned his face was gone, replaced with a complete peace. It was rare to see Virgil so relaxed. Patton gently ran a hand through his hair, muffling a fond chuckle at the way his sweetheart lightly stirred, pressing impossibly closer. It was so sweet, so soft, something that only Patton himself was allowed to see. A fact that made him feel all the more blessed.

 

But he needed to get up, get things moving. Breakfast needed to be made for everyone, and Patton was starting to feel the restlessness that usually came on whenever he had been awake in bed for too long.

 

He started to wriggle himself out of Virgil’s grip, carefully attempting to uncurl the fingers in his shirt, when Virgil stirred again. He held on tighter, pressed even closer. “‘m not lettin’ you go…” He mumbled sleepily, his voice still thick with sleep. “‘s too early to gedoutta bed.”

 

“I need to make breakfast, baby.” Patton whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Come on. The others will be waiting.”

 

That did nothing to deter the half-awake trait. “Fuck ‘em. Stay with me. They can cook.” Virgil cracked his eyes open, giving Patton the most adorable puppy eyes, still half clouded over with sleep and full of a warm longing that Patton didn’t dare resist.

 

“A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt,” He finally relented, settling back down. Virgil made a soft, happy sound, shifting up and pressing their lips together. It was more chaste than their usual kisses, but it made Patton’s head spin nonetheless. Once they broke apart, Virgil set his head on his chest once more, a small smile curling the edges of his lips.

 

“Love you, Pat.”

 

His heart felt full, and Patton could only grin and wrap his arms around Virgil once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
